the untold story of Aaliyah Skywalker
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Aaliyah lives in the real world. Our world. And she has always felt like she never belonged here. Perhaps it's because she didn't. She has a very big secret. She is the sister of Anakin Skywalker.  And she has no memory of it. Warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

The untold story of Aaliyah

Note: Mention of abuse in the first chapter.

AU: Anakin has a baby sister. Discovered the same time when he discovered his mother was stolen from her home. Both his sister and mother were taken and when Anakin found his mother dying she told him where his sister was hiding and made him promise to take her home. He vowed that he himself would take care of her. He was no expecting to find a four year old girl but that's what he found. He took her to the temple because he could sense that she was force sensitive and she became a Youngling and would not be assigned a master until Anakin himself became one.

* Also my other star wars story is going to updated as soon as I figure out how the confrontation between the chancellor and the Jedi will go. But in the mean time I want to see where this gets taken. Kinda different then my others.

Summary: Aaliyah lives in the real world. Our world. And she has always felt like she never belonged here. Perhaps it's because she didn't. She has a very big secret. She is the sister of Anakin Skywalker. And she has no memory of it. When she was 6 assassination attempts were made and the force took her to a place where no danger like that could touch her. It took her to another dimension. It took her to our world. What happens when Aaliyah gets taken back to where she really belongs? Find out right here. Don't miss the adventure that is:

Star Wars: The untold story of Aaliyah.

Chapter one: The dream

As Aaliyah approached her house she heard the shouting and could see through the window that her foster father was drinking. She turned and ran the other way. Not sure where she was going but she knew she had to get out of here. She knew was a drunk foster father meant.

It meant getting hit and called names when you had nothing more then walk through the door.

He was abusive. She hated him.

Arriving at park her friend Sara was still there and came over to her.

"Hey I thought you had to be home." Sara said.

"My foster parents are having a fight so I came back." Aaliyah said.

"huh. Well I heard from Tina that you been having crazy dreams lately. What are they about?" Sara asked.

"Oh. Well you know those Star Wars movies? The 6 movie saga? Well it's about them. You know the main character of the first three movies Anakin Skywalker? Well my dream was really weird. In my dream the movies were real. I saw myself when I was really young and I saw how he was in the second movie and I saw it as clear as I see you now. He was talking to me. Scolding me is more like it. I snuck on his ship while he and Obi Wan were about to leave for a mission. But as soon as they got off world they sensed me. And Anakin scolded me. He spoke to me as if he were my father or something. But it felt so familiar. It felt right when I was with him in my dream. It felt like I belonged there. There are other dreams like that. Stuff that didn't happen in the movies and stuff that did. And I am there for it. In one of the dreams he was tucking me into bed. And then that same night someone broke into my room and attacked me. A second before they reached me Anakin was there with his light saber and defending me. I've had these dreams for as long as I can remember. What do you think it means?" Aaliyah asked.

Sara smiled "Fantasy is better then reality sometimes. Lets face it sometimes I wish it was our world that was the fantasy. I'd wanna live in a fantasy world more then I would want to live here. Don't worry your not crazy. Plus you have terrible foster parents. And I have no doubt that were he real Anakin Skywalker would take care of you way better then they do. Every one deserves to have a loving family. It's just sad that you had to fall asleep before you can get yours. Why don't you ever tell anyone when he hits you? What if he was to actual go all out and beat you up? God I hate him. I wish you really did live it that world. Cause then he couldn't touch you in any way." Sara said.

Aaliyah smiled "Sara he hasn't touched me like that in almost 3 months. And he hasn't hit me in about two weeks. Maybe it will stop." Aaliyah said.

"Yeah and maybe R2D2 is gonna show up and start beeping at us." Sara said sarcastically.

"God I swear you are always looking for the good in people. Some people are just born assholes. And nothing in this world will make them change. Some people can't change. He hits you and sexually harasses you and your still sitting there thinking there is hope for him to change. First he would have to want to change and he doesn't. So why continue to believe?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. I never could just say hey that's a bad person there's no hope for them. I don't know why. It's like it was drilled into my skull that I have to be compassionate and caring. Like it's not in my nature to hate someone. It's like I was taught not to hate at all. My question is who taught me that?" Aaliyah asked.

"I don't know. Actually now that I think about it that sounds a lot like the ideal's that the Jedi believe in. it's not the Jedi way to hate or hold grudges. Maybe these dreams are starting to affect your mind. You said you've had them ever since you an remember. Wait how is that possible when the 2 and the 3rd movie came out after you got here? And the second movie we were both probably 12 years old when it came out so how could you have been dreaming about it before it came out? How could you dream about the guy that would be Anakin when you hadn't even seen what he looked like?" Sara asked confused.

"I don't know. That's just it. I have been dreaming ever since the first day I got here. I saw him long before anyone else did. I don't know how or why. You said yourself that it was just dreams right?" Aaliyah said.

"Yeah. Dreams just like Anakin had dreams in the second and third movie. But the dreams he had were real too." Sara said.

"But that stuff is fake. It's just a movie with actors." Aaliyah said.

"Yeah. A movie you saw before any of the rest of us. This is getting a little weird. Lets talk about something else." Sara said.

Aaliyah understood. It made her feel uncomfortable sometimes too.

So they talked until it got dark outside.

"I'm gonna try going home again." Aaliyah said then hugged Sara having a strange yet familiar feeling that history was about to repeat itself.

She headed away from Sara and decided to take a short cut home.

They alley way was dark and long and creepy but did that stop her? Nope.

She made it about half way when suddenly air was all around her and then it glowed blue before she could think of screaming she saw black.

When she could see again she just about had a heart attack and her mind immediately went to the conclusion that somehow she had passed out and now she was dreaming.

She was standing before the Jedi council and Anakin was there too so it had to be a dream.

The council saw the way that the girl arrived and sensed that the force was very strong with her.

They also sensed the familiar force signature. She had been here before. And that meant only one thing.

"So Young Aaliyah has returned to us finally. We have been awaiting this moment for a long time Young one." Master Yoda told her.

Well it was her dream so she supposed she should be playing along.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Master Yoda?" Aaliyah asked.

Anakin fought the urge to get up and hug her. He had not seen her in years and now she was home again. He had no idea where the force had taken her. Not that it mattered because it kept her safe and it returned her to them but why so soon? It was suppose to return her when she was 17.

She was only 14 years old. So she was back sooner then expected. And he had much to tell her.

Like he had gotten married in secret the night the force had taken her away. He had wanted her to be part of it. But he knew she was not safe here at the time.

The council had just been about to assign Anakin and Obi Wan the task of rescuing the chancellor when she arrived.

"It seems the force has a mind of it's own. Master Yoda was she not to return when my Padawan became a Master so that he could train her?" Obi Wan asked.

"She was. Yet early she is. Your Padawan is not ready for one of his own. But perhaps he can start her training before he is a Master. With you as a Co- Master he should succeed in being able to train her. His apprentice Aaliyah now is. It is the will of the force. Confused you are young one. What is on your mind?" Master Yoda said.

"Uh. This is a really strange dream." Aaliyah said.

"Dream? Had dreams of us you say? Curious. I sense the world you come from is much different from this one. A galaxy too far for us to get to by any means. A bad life there you had. In danger you were. I sense now that that is why the force has you here early. The only way to protect you was to bring you home." Master Yoda said.

"Home?" Aaliyah asked thinking this dream really should be ending now. It seemed to be going on longer then the others.

"Yes. This is your home Aaliyah." Anakin said. The added "Master Yoda when will she get her memory back?"

"Glimpses of her past she has already seen through her dreams. Now she must learn to accept the truth. Her lack of belief is what keeps the other memories from returning to her." Master Yoda said.

"Lack of belief?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. In the world she was taken to we were only a story. Entertainment for younglings in that universe. She does not think we are real. Even now she believes it all to be a dream. This is no dream Youngling. This world is where you belong. Deep down you know this. But for now your mind will not allow you to accept it. My advice to you is...Learn to listen to your heart. Now is not the time to listen to your head." Master Yoda told her.

Aaliyah paled "Oh my god I am crazy!" she said then as she realized it wasn't a dream but now she was certain that she was insane to be seeing this.

"Weak minded you are. Read all your thoughts I can. I should not be able to hear them. But you do not shield your mind at all. Any force sensitive could read and hear you at this moment. You must learn to shield yourself. Only your Master should see inside your mind and hear your thoughts. First thing to teach her is how to shield. I will not again tell you that the truth is the truth. You must learn to trust and listen. A Jedi does not harm the innocent. I would not deceive you. I have no reason to lie to you." Master Yoda said feeling and hearing her doubt.

"Much potential she has. But until she has faith and learns to listen to her heart she will not be able to use the force. Master Obi Wan take Anakin and Aaliyah shall also accompany you on this mission. Perhaps seeing will help her believe." Master Yoda said.

"Master you want us to take a child on our mission?" Obi Wan asked.

Master Yoda nodded his head. "Take her you will." he answered.

"But Master Yoda my sister can't use the force or defend herself in any way. You just said so." Anakin said worried about his sister's safety.

"Learn to look after your apprentice you must. Protect her you can. Your sister must go with you." Master Yoda said.

"Yes Master Yoda. Come Anakin. Aaliyah we'll get you some different clothing. Those are rather strange wherever they came from. I don't think I have ever seen a child wear a skirt that short before. Come we will get you something else to wear and then leave." Obi Wan said and Aaliyah decided to just follow him and see where this was taking her.

After Anakin had declared her his sister she wasn't sure what to think. Maybe everything she knew now was the lie. Though she could not actually bring herself to admit that. Not yet.

She did not want to change. But Obi Wan hadn't said that it was optional.

So she put on a pair of black pants made out of a silk material the boots were square toed and black and she made it to where he pants were over the boots. The bottom of the pants didn't quite cover the boots though. Her shirt was a black tank top low cut. The robe she was handed to wear with the tank looked exactly like their robes. Except it was cut to her size. She had to admit she didn't look half bad. It was actually pretty fashionable in her mind at least.

Anakin and Obi Wan had been ordered to shield her thoughts from any enemy so that they would not know who she was. The last thing they needed was for the attacks to start up again. Although this time there was more time to handle them. Last time they were in the middle of the clone war and it's kind of hard to defend everyone at once. But she had gotten hurt and it had hurt Anakin to the depths of his soul. His baby sister meant everything to him. Aaliyah and Padme were his world. He couldn't bare losing either one of them.

As they boarded their separate planes Aaliyah getting in Anakin's. Anakin said "Well at least this time your suppose to be on the ship. Last time you snuck on because I refused to let you go with us. You weren't taking no for an answer." Anakin said wryly.

Aaliyah thought of her dream and wondered if Yoda was right. Were her dreams really memories? Was that really possible? Could it all be real?

As they began to head out to space she knew one thing for sure she was definitely sitting next to Anakin Skywalker. And she vowed right then to never get in a plane with him again.

Anakin heard her thought and laughed "Hate to brake it to you but you won't be able to keep that promise Aaliyah there is no way that you can not get into a plane with me again. First of all your my apprentice and you will go on missions with me and that right there is enough evidence to prove you won't be able to do it. Sorry your gonna have to just get used to my flying. Same as Obi Wan." Anakin said with a grin. Then he got serious as they began to approach their target.

To be continued...

Next time: Anakin learns to pay attention to what his apprentice is doing and where she is. And Aaliyah discovers part of her past on the ship and remembers some stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The untold story of Aaliyah Skywalker

I'm back! -Evil laughter-

Note: I'm stealing 626 from Lilo and stitch...why? uh...Because I can? And I think he would be cute in the star wars world? Am I allowed to? I have NO idea..is that gonna stop me? NOPE! ...lol

This time: Aaliyah sneaks off on the ship and finds an animal that looks like Stitch from the movie she saw and it instantly likes her and begins to follow her. And has Aaliyah been brought back just in time to save her brother from turning to the dark side?

Warning: Swats and spanking in the next chapter.

Chapter two: It's real.

Anakin had told her to get down and so she had got down when the shooting started. Eventually they landed the plane and Aaliyah was a little curious now..was EVERYTHING from the movie going to happen? She glanced at Anakin saddened by that thought. Would he turn like in the movies? Then she realized something...she was there...she knew what was going to happen..she could stop it. She just had to find a way to save him. She couldn't let the sith Lord turn him again.

Anakin turned to her "Aaliyah...R2 stay with the ship..." he said and then went with Obi- Wan.

Aaliyah got annoyed...stay with the ship? At a time like this? This was the like the funnest part of the movie! She was NOT staying in the ship. As soon as she got out of the ship R2 beeped at her. She turned to him "Wow...uh..I don't speak droid so...yeah...sorry." she said then headed down a hall and R2 followed her and beeped a couple times. She ignored him. Wasn't he suppose to be the one that liked finding trouble? She stopped when a door slid open and she looked in to see a prison cell and …...oh..my...god...626? Seriously? Hey wait a minute! He's not suppose to be here! She thought. Then saw two guards in the room. She didn't have a saber but she had taken a blaster from the ship. She shot at the two guards shooting them in their legs to cripple them then Stitch broke free and went over to her. She was slightly fascinated...he looked exactly like the alien. He pulled two of his arms into his body and went into 'dog mode' and Aaliyah was smiling like a fool. "Hi there stitch." she said.

Stitch looked up at her "Hi..." he said in his alien voice...then pointed in the room and said something in alien speak..."Uh...okay..." she said not having any idea what he just said. Then she began to walk down the hall again and Stitch followed her..."Me sa stitch?" he asked about the name.

She glanced at him "Yup...your stitch.." she said.

"Why?" Stitch asked.

"Cause that's just your name okay?" she said continuing down the hall then asked "Why are you following me?" not that it wasn't cool but still...she didn't think Anakin would like this.

At that moment Obi Wan spoke to R2 about the elevators. Uh oh. R2 headed to a wall and connected himself and hacked into the system moving the elevator down and Obi Wan said to move it up and R2 redirected it. Aaliyah went to another elevator and glared at R2 "Well..are you coming or not?" she asked.

R2 beeped at her nervously then rolled on the elevator.

Aaliyah didn't know how to work the elevator "uh...can you make it go up? Like to where Anakin and Obi Wan are?" she begged. Stitch was crawling on the elevator walls while they went up.

The doors opened and Aaliyah came out just in time to see Obi Wan almost get knocked out. "Hey!" she shouted which distracted everyone into looking at her. Anakin saw red and then Obi Wan took the opportunity to get the better of Count Dooku. Obi Wan placed him under arrest and Anakin stormed over to Aaliyah "What happened to stay by the ship?" he asked in a stern tone placing his hands on his hips. "uh...no comment?" she tried.

Anakin quirked a brow at that not sure what that meant. Then noticed the blue fluffy alien.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh..that's stitch." she said.

"Stitch?.." he asked looking at the animal again.

"Yeah..stitch..oh..can I keep him? Please!" she begged.

He looked at her now "Keep him? But..." he stopped because she had that look in her eyes. He sighed "Oh alright...I suppose there's no harm in keeping him...but your still in trouble for leaving the ship." Anakin informed.

Aaliyah wasn't sure what he meant by that. Trouble? What did that mean? That didn't sound good.

Apparently it wasn't good. Stitch jumped into Aaliyah's arms and she carried him while they headed to deal with the General.

They were captured by the ray shields just like in the movie and then taken to the General.

Anakin and Obi Wan fought while Aaliyah kinda backed away and watched it take place. Aaliyah then noticed The chancellor...the sith Lord that would turn Anakin. She fingered her blaster for a moment thinking that maybe she could stop it all by just killing him...but what would change then? It wasn't their way to kill. But she also just couldn't LET Anakin turn. She decided to cheat. She made sure Ani and Obi Wan were still fighting and wouldn't see her. Then she took her blaster out gathered all her courage and then shot the chancellor in the back of the head then tossed the blaster at one of the guys just in time for Anakin to look and see the blaster in his hand. Anakin attacked a moment later and Aaliyah felt bad but at least she wouldn't get blamed for it. She was already in trouble.

The general got away again and then Anakin had to 'pilot' the huge ship. He Had Aaliyah in his lap a second later to make sure she didn't get hurt. Then they crash landed and Obi Wan cracked a joke about the landing and Anakin just shook his head then took his sister out of the ship with Stitch and R2 following behind them.

They were approached by Padme who hugged Aaliyah and then stared wide eyed at Stitch but agreed to let Aaliyah keep him.

Once back in their quarters Anakin showed Aaliyah to a room where Stitch settled on the bed and Anakin gave him a stern disapproving look "Off the bed..." he demanded and Stitch cocked his head but hopped off the bed.

Then Anakin turned Aaliyah around and swatted her ten times hard with her yelping at each swat partially from shock and partially from the fierce sting. He sat her down and looked her in the eye "You DON'T wonder off on a mission. When I give you an order you obey...is that clear?" Anakin asked.

Aaliyah nodded her head. He gentled his gaze then and kissed her forehead "I missed you precious girl." he grinned..."I must go before the council now but later we shall have dinner...you can rest or find something else to do..do NOT find trouble. And listen to Padme." Anakin said sternly then left the room.

It was starting to sink in that this was real. Mainly because her backside stung too fiercely for it to be a dream. Who would have thought that Anakin would spank his sister? Not his sister apparently.

TBC...

Okay I'm SORRY it took so long...I wasn't sure what to do next then this idea came to me..hope you guys liked it.

Next time: Anakin finds out that it was Aaliyah that killed the chancellor...what will he do when he finds out? Keep reading.


End file.
